Hunter
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Clairis Howl Divine has always been a loner. Her estranged father, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, lands a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and wants Claire to join him there. Once there, Claire meets Harry Potter. Harry Potter/ OC
1. Chapter 1: Father

Summary: Clairis Howl Divine has always been a loner. Even though she runs with a rather large wolf pack, she has no "friends"; no one that she can really trust. After her mother died, Claire was really alone. Her estranged father, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, lands a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and wants Claire to join him there. Once there, Claire meets Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and his friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Golden Trio befriends the lone girl. Claire has been given a chance to start over where no one will know her hidden past unless she lets them in. Claire doesn't plan on it…

[**Author's Note**: This is a Harry Potter and OC romance story after watching the part one of The Deathly Hollows. I've never really like Harry, but now that he is a man… oh yes. Don't Like? Don't read. Oh and this story is based off of the fourth book. Also, there might be a series going all the way into the 7th book ]

Chapter 1: Father

Claireis Howl Divine was running headlong through the surrounding trees in some forest out in Scotland. Her pack mates, Fang, Nightshade, Bright and Rabbit ran at her heels. Claire, know as Howl by the wolves, was the beta of the Mountain pack. The pale yellow she-wolf was a rare magical creature called a wolkin: what is made when a werewolf and a human mate and have offspring. The wolkin phenomenon from this pairing is about as common as a Metamorphmagus from two normal parents with no history of this phenomenon. Her mother had died a few years back and her father, Alastor Moody, didn't really acknowledge that he had a daughter. Claire ran with the wolves as they stalked a stag. Just as they were about to move in, her father came swooping in on his custom broom, scaring the prey off. Claire growled low in her throat and shifted into her human form. She had inherited her father's hair color but they had nothing else that made them look like blood relations. Her body was lithe and muscled with hours and miles under her wolf frame and her face was angled but had developed some soft lines as she settled into her human frame. One of Claire's eyes was deep sapphire blue while the other was a gentle hazel yellow. Her eyes were glaring at the wizard who had fathered her. "Thanks Dad, now my pack goes hungry thanks to you." She said, storming up to the broad wizard.

"Oh shut ya trap girl. I've come to collect ya." Moody said.

"Really? Well I do beg to differ. I'm not going ANYWHERE until my _family_ is fed Father." Claire retorted, shifting back into her wolf form and bounding off into the woods.

The hunting party regrouped and the big, dark red male, Forest asked, '_Are you well Howl_?'

'_Yes, we were concerned after that human swooped down and scared the deer off._' The young, pale grey female, Bright, said.

'_Yes. Just some family problems… But less chat more hunt._' Claire said, taking the party off to hunt down the stag that had just evaded them.

Claire had had her fill of the larger elk the pack had found after the stag had run off. She was watching the pups of the Alpha female play with the loose rib bones and sighed. '_Howl…_' a deep voice entered her mind.

Claire looked up at the snow white Alpha male, Moon. The male wolf was elegant and just while being a rather stoic leader. '_Moon._' Claire acknowledged her Alpha's approach.

'_There is the scent of human about this area. Is it your father?_' Moon asked, dropping to his haunches while watching his pups play about.

'_He has come to take me away. But I don't want to go and be a human. I want to stay and be a wolf…_' Claire said, whimpering a little bit.

'_Howl, you belong in both worlds and the human world is calling for you now. This one will also call you soon enough so go with your human family. This family will still be here when you return._' Moon said, gently nudging the beta.

Claire nodded in agreement and got up and trotted off into the woods. She stopped once at the edge of the clearing and looked at her family. The noble Moon, his gentle but fierce mate, Summer, with their pups; the dark Forest snuggled up against the skittish Bright; Nightshade and Rabbit were mock fighting. Claire sighed as she padded away. Some miles from the clearing, she shifted back into her human form and found her way to Diagon Alley. She went straight into Gringgots and took a withdrawal from her vault; just her pack and other necessities to make in the magical world. Claire didn't make if halfway down the alley before her father found her. "Claire, my girl, so glad to see ya human again." Moody said, wrapping his large arm around her lithe shoulders.

A low, menacing growl sounded deep in Claire's throat as she struggled out from under him. "So, where is your new job?" Claire asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Moody explained, starting to hobble off.

"Typical." Claire said, starting off after her father.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Wolf

Chapter 2: Meet The Wolf

The first person that Claire met at Hogwarts was Hagrid, the gamekeeper. "You the gamekeeper?" Claire asked, rather gruffly.

"That I be." Hagrid replied, equally as gruffly.

"This your dog?" Claire asked, gesturing towards Fang, her voice softening a little.

"Yeah, that's Fang." Hagrid responded.

"I'm Claire Divine… we might be seeing each other a lot…" Claire said before she walked away.

"That's a strange lass, Fang." Hagrid commented to the grey Boarhound.

They built up an interesting friendship and Claire told Hagrid that she was a wolkin. She then informed him that she might be hunting in his woods but promised not to disturbed the balance of the forest, "I might just need to run around and be free for a while." Claire explained.

"Might I see ya as a wolf sos I can identify ya and Fang to?" Hagrid asked.

Claire nodded and shifted into her wolf form. Fang immediately became infatuated with her. She coyly bounded around for a few moments before shifting back. The fact that Hagrid would now recognize her in wolf form would serve quite helpful in the next few months.

Headmaster Dumbledore had finished his introductory speech for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Moody entered the Hall, causing the ceiling to set odd with lightning. Faster than her father, Claire had whipped out her wand and steadied the ceiling. Her appearance attracted every eye in the Hall. She was wearing a complete black ensemble: black jeans, low cut black tee shirt, and tall black boots; that contrasted her floating pale blonde hair. He was fascinated by the poised girl. She was clearly young and is surprised Harry Potter as well as the rest of the school that she was not actually in school. She had piercing eyes that swept the congregated school. Harry wouldn't meet her personally until the next day in D.A.D.A.

Moody had just delivered his introductory speech when he turned and said, "And this is my assistant, Claireis Divine. She goes by Claire. Would you pass out the books, Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand; Oak, 12 inches with dragon heartstring; waved it and the books flew out and landed gracefully on each student's desks. Claire then returned to looking longingly out the window towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry, can I speak to ya for a moment?" Professor Moody asked Harry as class was leaving.

"Sure professor." Harry said, approaching the D.A.D.A. teacher.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Moody asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, a little confused.

"Would you try and befriend Claire? She doesn't have many…human friends." Moody explained, hesitating at human.

"Of course Professor." Harry said, nodding and grinning.

"Thank you. Claire, come out here!" Moody shouted.

The girl moved out from the back and Harry saw an exotic grace, her lithe body slightly taunt at being summoned like a dog. "What?" she asked a little shortly.

"This is Harry Potter. You are going to his next class with him. Try and be nice." Moody explained.

"Hi." Harry offered and the ticked off looking girl.

"Salutations." Claire replied, taking the edge out of her voice

"Shall we go?" Harry asked, turning towards the door.

Claire nodded and followed Harry out the door. As soon as the door closed, Claire's entire body relaxed and she let out a huge sigh. "What?" Harry asked.

"Thank you. You practically saved me from him." Claire said, flashing him a gentle smile.

"Why did I save you?" Harry asked as they moved down the hall towards Transfiguration.

"I hate that man and I hate how he treats me, like I'm a dog. I'm no dog." Claire explained, her step a little lighter.

Harry nodded and asked, "How do you know Professor Moody?"

"He's my dad. Though he was never a good father, we're related genetically." Claire said, "What about you? How's your dad?"

"My father is dead." Harry said a little pained.

"I'm sorry." Claire said, resting one of her fine hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He died saving me as did my mom." Harry said as they reached the classroom.

Claire gave him a stricken look before gentle hugging him. Harry was a little surprised by this sudden act of affection from a practical stranger. She broke away and Harry opened the door for Claire.

Claire went with Harry to most of his classes for a few weeks before the announcement of the Tri Wizard Tournament. During that time, they had developed an unsteady friendship between the two of them while having a mutual relationship with Ron and Hermione. While Harry shared what was happening in his home with the Dursley's, Claire never went into a great detail about her home life or anything else about her past. Whenever Harry even brought the subject up, Claire became a little defensive and closed off.

The first day together, dinner commenced and Harry had ever seen Claire eat. She sat rather awkwardly in the chair and had some trouble with the silverware. Claire got very frustrated when trying to use a fork for peas. She threw down the fork and cursed under her breath, "I hate eating like a human."

"Have you tried using a spoon?" Harry suggested, handing the girl his spoon.

Holding the spoon in the improper position, Claire ladled the frisky peas. Despite being rather inept with silverware, Claire ate a whole lot of meat. After dinner, Claire started to walk away towards the front doors. "Claire, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going for a run." Claire said slyly, "You want to come?"

"Sure." Harry said before turning to Ron and Hermione, "What about you guys?"

"I think that we'll miss this one, but maybe next time." Ron answered then walked away with Hermione.

"Pff, their loss. Come on." Claire said and she and Harry went out towards Hagrid's hut.

Claire stopped at Hagrid's and knocked at the door. The giant opened the door and Fang came leaping out and jumped on Claire, licking her face. "Harry! Claire! What are ya doin' here?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm going for a run, Hagrid and invited Harry to come to." Claire explained, pushing the Boarhound off of her.

"Oh, alright Claire. Mind if Fang went wit ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Not at all. Come on Fang!" Claire said, before running off, the Boarhound on her heels, wagging his tail furiously.

Harry shook his head and went after them. They ran for a while before Claire dropped to the ground, quickly followed by Harry. They both were panting while Fang was still chalk full of energy. "Harry, I'm about to show you something that I've never shown anyone beyond my family." Claire said, pushing herself up.

Harry blushed a little as she shrugged off her jacket. Claire saw his blush and laughed a bit before standing up and taking a few steps away from him. "I'm not a normal person Harry. I'm what people call a wolkin. That's half werewolf, half human." Claire said before shifting into her wolf form.

Harry gawked a bit before Claire sent a message into Harry's thoughts, '_Don't be scared Harry. It's still me, just in a different skin._'

"You can enter my thoughts?" Harry asked, a little bit hesitant.

'_Sort of. It's really complicated; I don't even understand it all. Wolken's are much too rare for people like us to really get a solid study on the phenomenon._' Claire said, pacing a bit before being tackled by Fang.

"Fang certainly seems to like you." Harry said, pushing off the ground.

'_Yes, well…_' Claire began before running off, the Boarhound at her tail.

The two bounced around for a few moments before Claire shifted back, completely spent. "Boy, I'm far too out of shape to keep this up." Claire said, patting the Boarhound on his head.

"Can you do that thought thing when you're not a wolf?" Harry asked, walking over to Claire.

"I don't know… Never tried before." Claire said, going to him.

"Interesting. So what do other wolves call you, or is your name still Claire?" Harry asked.

"When I'm a wolf, my name is Howl for reasons unknown." Claire replied.

Harry nodded. "Shall we be off?" He asked, offering her his arm.

Claire grinned and took the offered arm. Harry felt his heart quiver a bit as her arm rested on his. Claire grinned a little, "Ya know… I feel like I'm on a date." She said, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry stuttered slightly, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah… I've never been on a date before… Unless you count pair hunting with Forest or Nightshade, but I don't." Claire said.

"Who are Forest and Nightshade?" Harry asked as they drew closer to the castle.

"Two male pack members from my other family; my wolf family." Claire said.

"Oh…" Harry said, jealousy rising a bit.

"Harry, are you jealous?" Claire teased when they reached the castle doors.

"N-no!" Harry stammered out, but this was a clear lie.

"Uh hum… Sure." Claire said, giving him a peck on the cheek before saying, "Good night Harry. Thanks for the run." And sweeping off to her bedroom.

Harry stood star struck before drifting off to the Gryffindor dorms. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and went to his room. He flopped himself down onto his bed, waking Ron up. "Mate, where were you?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering with, "On a date… with Claire."


	3. Chapter 3: Friends To Dates

Chapter 3: Friends To Dates

Harry and Claire continued to have a relationship. After Claire had revealed her darkest secret to Harry, she began to let him deeper into her history. They spent a good deal amount of time together. The Goblet of Fire began to spurt about, signaling that the time of choosing was about to happen. All three schools gathered in the Great Hall and the first name came flaming out. "Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced, the crowd cheering loudly.

The Goblet then began to flame out again and another name came fluttering out, "Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced followed by cheering.

The third name was, "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced once again, followed by an enormous cheer.

Dumbledore began to walk away when the Goblet sprouted a light pink flame and spat out a fourth name. Dumbledore caught it and read, "Harry Potter… Harry Potter!" whipping around as Hermione jerked Harry up and shoved him towards the room that the three other people had gone to.

Harry stood awkwardly in the room before Dumbledore and all the other officials came flying in, enraged. "Harry! How did you get your name into the Goblet? Did you get one of the older students do it for you?" Dumbledore asked, completely enraged.

"No sir! I didn't!" Harry tried to defend himself, "Ask Claire… we were together all week! Ask her."

"Claire?" Moody asked, before shouting in a rather angry voice, "CLAIRE, COME HERE NOW!"

A short moment passed until Claire came panting into the room. "What? What is the matter?"

Moody asked, like an accusing father, "Were you with Harry all week?"

"Is this about the Goblet thing? Harry didn't put his name in it nor did he get someone else to do it. I'd be willing to stake my name on it." Claire said, going to Harry and taking his hand.

"Fine. Claire's testimony is good enough for me." Dumbledore said, a little relieved.

The other two Headmasters had a little argument that Claire and Harry blocked out. "Harry, are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Fine…" Harry said '_with you around._' he thought.

Claire blushed a little bit and began, "Harry…" but was cut off by Moody shouting for her to get over there. "I'm not a freaking dog!" Claire shouted at him.

"What did you say to me?" Moody asked, growing short.

"Don't you dare try and get all parental on me! You were never there so don't try and be there now!" Claire shouted at him, tears chocking her as she bolted out of the room.

Harry hadn't seen Claire since her emotional outburst and night was falling. "I'm a little worried Hermione." Harry finally confessed, "Claire should have been back by now."

"Harry, if Claire is anything like how you talk about, then she can totally take care of herself." Hermione said.

"But still…" Harry said.

Claire had bolted into the forest, shifted roughly into her wolf form and took off at a loping pace; tears streaking down her soft pelt. The whole confrontation between her and Moody had re-opened some raw wounds. Claire had suppressed so many powerful emotions for so long and then they had all just come rushing back at her in one fatal tidal wave. Claire broke down half way through her lope and her human emotions broke her out of her wolf form. She collapsed into a fit of sobs; mere memories of the family that she never had flooding her senses. She couldn't focus and it was scaring her. For the first time in her life, Claire needed someone… 'Moon… No, he is to powerful and aloof for my petty problems… so no wolves will understand… Harry! I-I need Harry!' her thoughts raced.

Claire managed to calm herself just enough to change back. By the time that she got to the castle, night had fallen Claire shifted back into her human form and crept her way into the Gryffindor common room. She then moved up into Harry's room, cast some silencing spells and gently woke Harry up. "Claire?... What are you doing here?"

"Harry, please don't ask questions… Just hold me and tell me it will all be alright." Claire asked, gently placing herself into Harry's arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Claire rested her head on Harry's chest and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Harry looked down at the lightly sleeping girl. Her usual tense and taunt body had relaxed and she looked like a sleeping angel. He drifted off into sleep. Morning came bright and early, but when Harry woke up, Claire was gone. On his side table, there was a little note that said:

**Harry~**

**Thank you for being the one I needed last night. Hopefully what happened last night doesn't break our friendship. That is something that I will never want.**

**~Howl**

Harry folded the note and stuffed it into his robe pocket. It was a weekend so Harry had lots of free time. He hunted down Hermione and asked her, "Hermione, what do you know about wolkins?"

"The proper term for multiply wolkins is wolken. I think that there is a book about werewolves that has a few pages about them, but it is a little graphic." Hermione said, walking over to one of the immense bookshelves and pulled out a faded grey leather bound book then handed it to Harry, "It may be on page 143."

Harry nodded and turned to that page. Towards the bottom, there was a little box with the title 'Wolken'.

**Wolken**

**The wolken are very strange humanoids. They occur when a werewolf, usually male, assaults, rapes and impregnates a human, usually female. The resulting offspring, usually female, have human characteristics, but are given into short tempers and emotional instability. One unique ability of the wolken, besides super strength, speed and endurance as well as heightened senses of smell, sight and hearing, is their ability to change or shift into a wolf with the same pelt color as their human hair color. In their wolf form, the wolken retain their human reasoning, memories, and insights. Wolken have an interesting reproduction cycle. If a female wolken becomes pregnant while in their human form, they do not have the ability to shift into a wolf form while they are pregnant, the same can be said in their wolf form. The offspring usually take the physical make up of the wolken partner. Thus, if a wolken is mated with a human, the child will be a normal human and the wolf pups will be normal wolves. However, once the wolken has mated with either a human or a wolf, they will never have another partner of any species: they mate for life. The wolken are not ruled by the moon or allergic to silver like a werewolf. The only thing that can inhibit, harm or kill a wolken, besides natural causes or bodily harm, is the same thing that keeps a werewolf tame: wolfsbane. If ingested, after a period of half a day, it will kill the subject within a half hour after minutes of excruciating pain and constant shifting from one form to the other.**

Harry read the passage again and again. Some of the stuff he already knew, but how a wolkin is made startled him. He had to find Claire. Harry looked all around the castle but saw no sign of Claire. He then went out to Hagrid's hut. When the giant opened the door, Harry saw Claire, in her wolf form, curled up on the floor, sound asleep. "I'd knew you'd be comin' around lookin' for her some time or another. She came here about midnight." Hagrid said, letting Harry come into his house.

Claire woke up and shifted back into her human form and said, "Harry…"

"Can I talk to you Claire?" Harry asked, helping the girl up.

"Sure Harry." Claire said, following the boy out, "Thanks for letting me crash here Hagrid."

Harry led Claire out to the lake. It was so peaceful out there. "Claire, do you know how wolken are made?" Harry asked, rather bluntly.

"You read the book?" Claire asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Moody didn't rape my mom. It was a werewolf, but my mom was in a relationship with Moody at the time. My mom was a blonde to and after she explained what had happened to her, Moody promised not to leave her or abandon me. My mom took his words to heart, but they were just words to Moody. After I turned 4, he stopped coming around. My mom passed away a few years ago; broken heart; and he abandoned me to the wild. I lived with a small pack of wolves since he took off after the funeral. They taught me the meaning of the word family." Claire said, "I've never told anybody that before… then again, I've never really shifted in front of anyone before."

"I'm glad that you let me in Claire." Harry said his voice a little hushed.

Claire looked into Harry's amazing green eyes and Harry looked back into Claire's sapphire and hazel eyes. They both leaned forward and their lips met in a chaste kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons

Chapter 4: Dragons

The next day was the first trial of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry was a bundle of nerves since he knew what the first trial was: dragons. He could hardly relax. Claire was sitting in the Gryffindor common room next to Hermione and Ron while Harry paced nervously. "Harry, you must relax. You can take whatever they throw at you." Hermione implored to Harry, but to no avail.

Claire watched Harry pace, her trained hunter eyes watching his movements. Swiftly she rose up, caught Harry by the arm and spun him into a chair. She began to work his tense shoulders with her hands. Harry was still tense but Claire's gentle work with her soft hands ebbed some of the nerves away. "Harry, you can do this." Claire whispered in a rather tempting voice, "I believe in you" she pecked him on the ear just as they called for the Champions.

Harry felt his nerves ebb away a little more at Claire's words. However, they returned with a bounding vengeance when he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. They also blazed with more fury when he was instructed that he would be last. He heard the fighting of the other three contestants. While he waited, a familiar pale yellow wolf came creeping into the tent. "Claire!" Harry exclaimed.

'_Hello Harry. How are you feeling?_' Claire asked, staying in her wolf form, and rocked back onto her haunches.

"I'm _very_ nervous Howl…" Harry said, using Claire's wolf name.

'_Harry, if I could, I'd take your place… I know that you can do this, as well as anything that you set your mind to. Harry, you're brilliant… and it doesn't take any of my wolf senses to know that._' Claire said before bidding him luck and away she left.

Harry was called into the arena, Claire's words clinging to his psyche. After he summoned his Firebolt, he made out Claire's pale blonde hair. They locked eyes for a moment before Harry heard '_I believe in you._' just before the Horntail broke free of his chains and took off after Harry.

Harry flew as fast as his Firebolt could fly but the dragon gained on him. He flew close to the castle, trying to avoid the buildings, but the dragon merely and gracefully stayed on his tail. Before he knew it, Harry was falling.

Claire looked around for Harry or the dragon, but even her keen wolf senses couldn't find them. A soft whimper escaped her lips, but it turned into a howl of excitement when Harry came flying low and slow. If she had had her tail out, it would be beating wildly when Harry grabbed the golden egg. She joined in with the partying in the Gryffindor common room. "Go on Harry! Open it!" one of the Weasley twins shouted above the noise.

"You want me to open it?" Harry asked the crowd which responded with a resounding  
>"YES!"<p>

Harry opened it and a screaming sound came blasting out of it, piercing everyone's ears. Many shied away from it, but Claire dropped to the floor, yelping in sheer pain. Even after Harry closed the egg, Claire continued to whimper and curled up in a ball. "Claire, are you alright?" Harry asked, making his way over to her.

"My ears…" Claire said, removing her hands from her ears, a smear of blood on her palm.

"We've got to get her to the Hospital Wing, Harry!" Hermione said, rushing over to them.

Without even thinking about it, Harry scooped Claire up and rushed after Hermione. "Hang on Claire." Harry whispered to Claire.

They burst into the Hospital Wing, startling Madame Pomfrey. "Good gracious! What is it children?"

"Please Madame. It's my friend, Claire. She… her ears…" Harry tried, putting Claire on the nearest bed.

Pomfrey rushed over to the whimpering girl while blood pooled at her ears. "Ruptured eardrums." Pomfrey said before whipping out her wand and chanting a healing spell.

"She'll be fine, but she should rest now." Pomfrey said before shooing Harry and Hermione out of the Wing.


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius

Chapter 5: Sirius

Claire was out of the Hospital the next day, but sounds louder than a normal talking voice really hurt her ears. She literally snapped at the Weasley twins when they came bounding up to the Gryffindor table for dinner. "Easy Claire. We're sorry 'bout your ears." George said in a soft voice.

"Thanks George." Claire said before she winced as the Great Hall began to fill with loudness. "I think I'm going to go… See you later." Claire rose up and headed out of the Hall.

Harry watched her go, his eyes focusing on her lithe legs and nice rear. "Harry, you have got it bad." Ron said, snapping Harry away from Claire's retreating form.

"Got what?" Harry asked, a little hurried and flustered.

"Harry, you're in love with Claire." Hermione said, a slight giggle in her voice.

Harry was silent a moment before flashing them a sly smile. He stood and followed Claire out of the Great Hall. He found her in the forest, near the lake. In the faint sunlight, her pale blonde hair gleamed. "Claire…" he whispered.

She heard him and turned around to see him coming through the trees. Her heart fluttered a bit as he crossed the open ground. Harry reached Claire and ran his hand through her hair before pulling her lips onto his. She leaned into the kiss and placed her hands on his chest and his other arm wrapped around her waist. Claire was the one to break the kiss off rather abruptly. She cocked her head to one side. "Claire, what's wrong?" Harry asked, worried that his kiss was horrid.

"Shush… I hear something…" Claire said, moving away and sniffing the air.

Harry pulled out his wand and whipped around. In the Forbidden Forest, it could be anything. Glancing back at Claire, she had shifted into her wolf form and was growling low in her throat. Harry muttered "Lumos" and his wand tip illuminated the dark clearing. Just on the edge of the clearing, Harry saw a familiar black dog returning Claire's growl. "Sirius!" Harry said, brushing past Claire as Sirius Black changed back from his Animagus form to embrace his Godson.

"Harry my boy how are you?" Sirius asked, holding Harry at arm's length to get a good look at him.

"Just fine, you?" Harry asked, the smile splitting his face.

"The same… Who's your friend?" Sirius asked, acknowledging Claire who was still in her wolf form, slowly slinking into the trees.

"Oh, this is my friend Claireis Howl Divine. Claire, this is my Godfather, Sirius Black." Harry explained, moving to crouch in front of Claire.

Her ears were set back and her human eyes looked afraid as she glanced worriedly at Sirius. She wined and rubbed her head under Harry's hand, rocking back on her haunches. "It's alright Claire, he won't tell." Harry said, scratching her behind her ear before standing up and moving out of her way.

She let out another whine before shifting back into her true form. Sirius looked her up and down before extending his hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Claire."

Claire took the hand and shook it lightly. "The same pleasure is mine Sir."

"Please call me Sirius." Sirius said, before sitting down on a rock. "It is very strange to meet such a young Animagus."

"No, I'm not an Animagus Sirius… I'm a wolkin." Claire said, stepping out of the bushes and moving to Harry.

"I see… Well, I'll keep your secret if you keep my presence here a secret." Sirius said, noticing how Claire had taken Harry's hand in her own.

Claire smiled and said, "It's a deal."

Harry, Claire and Sirius visited for some time before Claire noted that the curfew had past. "We should go before they send a search party after us." Claire said, standing up. "It was very nice to meet you Sirius."

"Likewise Claire. We should go for a run together sometime. I'm always looking for an able partner." Sirius said, rising as well before Claire turned to the castle and disappearing through the trees.

"Well done Harry, choosing a girl like that." Sirius noted as soon as Claire was out of earshot.

"Thanks Sirius… I think…" Harry said. "Oh and Sirius… For some reason I feel like I have to tell you something."

"What would that be?" Sirius asked, moving towards the edge of the clearing.

"Keep away from my girl." Harry said before following Claire.


	6. Chapter 6: Yule Ball

Chapter 6: Yule Ball

The next day, Professor McGonagall announced to the Gryffindor's that the Yule Ball was going to take place. Claire was in the class with the Gryffindors and giggled slightly when Ron had to dance with Professor McGonagall. After that spectacle, all the girls bolted up, ready dance while the boys and Claire hung back. Harry caught Claire's eye and slowly stood up and crossed the room to her. All the girls gasped and all the boy stared as Harry bowed low to Claire and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Claire looked around a bit before rising up and dipping into a slight curtsy before taking Harry's hand in her own. Harry swept her up into a slightly awkward dance, since both of them really didn't know how to dance. The other guys manned up and practiced dancing with some of the other girls. Eventually that class was over and the students carried on for the remainder of the day.

Claire reluctantly joined her father for his classes. She really didn't want to go to the ball, but if anyone did ask her, she would most likely say yes. However, just before lunch, Draco Malfoy had her cornered when he asked, "Would you go to the ball with me?"

Claire slit her eyes and looked him up and down before replying with a firm, "No."

Draco began to ask why not, but Claire simply turned and stalked away. She was really hoping that Harry would ask her, but as the ball approached, he hadn't even hinted at asking her. However, the night of the ball came and Claire watched all the happy couples going together to the entrance of the Great Hall. She hadn't even changed out of her street clothes when she descended the stairs to go for a run. As she was walking towards the doors, Harry saw her. Even in her street clothes, Harry thought that she looked stunning. Claire saw Harry and flashed him a slight smile before disappearing into the night.

Harry didn't see Claire for the rest of the night. Just after he witnessed the confrontation between Snape and Igor Karkaroff, he ran smack into a slightly panting Claire. "Oh, hello Harry. Have a good time?" Claire asked, keeping her voice down.

"Yeah. And you?" Harry asked, noticing her slight tone of regret in her voice.

"I had a good and vigorous run with Padfoot." Claire said.

"That's good." Harry said. An awkward moment of silence later, Claire asked a slightly strange question.

"Harry, both Sirius and I have pack names… I think that you should have one as well. What do you think?"

"Uh… Sure, why not." Harry said, "What do you think my pack name should be?"

"Hum… Well, each name fits the bearer so maybe Flyer or Four." Claire suggested.

"Four?" Harry asked.

"Like four eyes." Claire said, a bit ashamed that she had even suggested it.

"Oh… I kinda like Flyer."Harry said.

"Alright, Flyer it is. Now, if anyone we don't want knowing who we are talking about, we can use our pack names." Claire said. "It will be our little secret, between us."


	7. Chapter 7: Near Death

Chapter 7: Near Death

A few nights later, Harry had figured out what the second Challenge was going to be. The same night, Dumbledore summoned Claire to his office. When she arrived, Dumbledore had also summoned Moody. When all party's had arrived, Dumbledore asked Claire to be the "victim" for the second challenge. "I… I don't know. Me and the mermaids don't really get along well." Claire said.

"You mean a lot to Harry my dear." Dumbledore said, trying to sway her mind.

"I know…" Claire said, beginning to pace in the office. "I know…"

"Take your time Claire." Dumbledore said, allowing the girl to pace.

Moody, however, would not give her rest. "I'll not have my daughter be some sort of thing for this Tournament." He said.

"Like you actually care." Claire said, turning to her father.

"I do care. You are my daughter and I AM your father!" Moody said, rising up.

"Oh, if really did care, where were you all those years ago? Where were you when Mom died? Where were you when I buried her? You don't have an answer? Fine, I'll tell you: you weren't there because you DID NOT care so don't start now!" Claire erupted, a threatening growl deep in her throat.

Moody was about to say something when Claire turned to Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry Sir, but I won't be able to do what you have asked me to do… I have to go now." She turned, glared at her father and bolted out of Dumbledore's office.

Tears blinded Claire as she ran down the halls. As she ran, she ran right into someone. "Watch where you're going!" she heard a voice say.

Wiping her tears away, Claire saw Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry… I couldn't see…" Claire said standing up again to go past him.

"Aren't you Moody's kid?" Draco asked, blocking her path.

"I guess." Claire said, sensing where the conversation might lead.

"Say, I'm failing that class… would you, maybe up my grade?" Draco asked.

"Shag off." Clare said, trying to push past him, a small crowd gathering.

"Only if you help me." Draco said, laughing at his own crude joke.

Claire let out a throaty growl that turned into a roar when she jumped onto Draco in full wolf form. He squealed as she landed on top of him, jaws on his throat, her growl deadly. "Claire! Get off him!" Moody said, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck.

Acting on impulse, she whirled around and sank her sharp teeth into his arm, earning a cry of pain from the man who then released her. She landed on all fours and dropped to the ground, teeth bared and her stance menacing. She snapped at Moody, lunging at him to pin him against the wall, the crowd stepping back in terror. Claire looked around for an escape and saw Harry with Hermione and Ron staring with fear at her. Her lips dropped from the snarl and the humanity returned to her eyes. She looked back at Moody and slowly pushed off him, creeping to the ground with a whimper. Her tail drooped and tucked itself under her haunches. Harry stepped back, clearing a hole for her escape. Claire bolted out of the crowd, sprinting for the forest. Harry waited a moment before going after her, Hermione and Ron on his heels. "Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked as they hurried to find Claire.

"I don't know. She has never changed in front of people before." Harry said practically running.

"Who?" Ron asked, catching up to Harry's retreating form.

"Claire." Harry said, plunging into the forest.

"Wait, Claire is that thing?" Ron asked, grabbing Harry's arm, spinning him around.

"She isn't a thing. She is a human being!" Harry said, angry at them.

"Harry, she isn't a human. She just turned into a wolf and attacked both a teacher and Draco." Hermione said.

"That's not normal for her." Harry said, continuing into the forest.

"Harry!" Hermione tried but was cut off by a loud and painful sounding howl of pain nearby.

Harry followed the sound and say Claire, curled in a ball, shifting between her two forms in rapid succession, her howls and screams of pain interchanging as well. "Claire!" Harry said, rushing to her.

"Harry…" She managed through her agony and shifting.

"Harry, it's wolfsbane! Somehow, she has it in her system. She is dying!" Hermione said, going to his side.

"What can I do?" Harry asked Claire, froth leaking from her lips.

She sputtered out two words, "Kill me."

"No! I won't let you die!" Harry said, scooping Claire up and running to the castle.

Harry ran, carrying the shifting Claire in his arms all the way to the Hospital Wing. Draco was up there to patch up the teeth pricks on his neck as well as Moody for his bite wound. Before Harry could say anything, Claire let out an ear piercing howl, her pain growing. Madam Pomfrey turned from Moody just as the white froth on Claire's lips turned red as she sputtered out blood, her pain increasing. "Oh Godric. Put her here." Pomfrey said, ushering Harry to an open bed. "What is this?" she asked as Claire continued to shift violently and scream in agony.

"Somehow she got wolfsbane in her system." Harry said.

"Wolfsbane? That shouldn't affect her." Pomfrey said as Claire's shifting slowed down and her screaming seemed to settle.

"She's a wolkin. Please help, she's dying." Harry said.

Moody shoved his way through the crowd and grabbed the back of Claire's head. He rocked her head back and pulled out a vial of some sort of red liquid. He ripped the cork off the vial and dumped the liquid down Claire's throat. Immediately, Claire bolted up and gagged violently, throwing up her lunch and the wolfsbane. She was shaking violently and curled into Harry's arms, continuing to cough. The crowd let out a sigh of relief and Claire dared to glance at Moody. He took a step back and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, but I do care for you."

Claire nodded her head against Harry's chest. Moody snorted a bit. Claire seemed to cling to Harry tighter as people began to disperse away from her. "Don't leave." She whispered into Harry's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry said, wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

Some time later, Claire had drifted asleep and Madam Pomfrey said that Harry could go, "She'll be fine dear. I'll tell her that I sent you away." She reassured Harry.

He nodded and slipped from Claire's grasp. He took the thin Hospital blanket and tucked her under it. Brushing her hair with his finger, Harry let a small smile play at his lips before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

Chapter 8: Departure

Claire slept for a few days, during which, Lucius Malfoy raised hell about Claire's attack on Draco. He was in his office, ranting about how irresponsible Dumbledore was for keeping a dangerous being at the school. During this rant, Claire had slipped out of the Hospital Wing and had crept to Dumbledore's office just as Lucius said, "That monster should be put to death."

"Lucius, that monster as you so insensitively put, is also a girl with a past more broken than your own… And she is standing right behind you." Dumbledore said, acknowledging Claire's presence.

Lucius whipped around and saw Claire, lurking in the doorway. "You wanted to see me Professor." Claire said, a little hesitant to enter the room.

"Come in Claire." Dumbledore said, "Claire, I would like you to meet Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is Claire Divine… the one that attacked your son."

"So you are the one…" Lucius began, but stopped short.

"Yes sir and I would like to apologize for that… I was very ill and I had no idea what I was doing." Claire apologized, still a bit shaky on her feet.

"Ill?" Lucius asked, not truly believing her.

"Yes sir. I was poisoned with wolfsbane." Claire explained, cringing at the thought of the plant.

After a moment, Lucius said, "I see…" He glared a bit at Claire then at Dumbledore before sweeping out of the office.

Claire was discharged from the Hospital a few hours later and Harry was waiting for her outside the doors with a dandelion in hand. She walked slowly to Harry and took the flower from him. "Hi Harry." She said, weaving the flower's stem into her hair.

"Claire…" Harry said, but he was cut off by Claire's lips against his own.

Claire broke the kiss with a solemn, "Harry, I don't think that I am safe here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, glancing around.

"Not many people know what I am and wolfsbane is very unique in taste so only a person who knew how to mask it could slip it in my food." Claire said.

"That narrows down the list." Harry said.

"I'm going to go away for awhile, but I'll be back in time for the last challenge… Send Hedwig to find me if you want to write to me… But use pack names." Claire said before pecking Harry on the cheek before brushing past him.

Claire packed up her things and left the next day. Moody tried to stop her, but Claire left anyway. She deposited her things in Gringgots before taking to the woods, shifting into her wolf. She ran for a few miles before she came across her pack. They had a joyous welcoming back from all the pack. Moon, calm as ever, welcomed Claire back with an open heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Grown Fonder

Chapter 9: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Claire stayed away from Hogwarts. Harry sent her many letters, asking her how she was and if she was safe. Claire sent letters back, asking him how the Tournament was going and how he was. Time past and one note that she received from Harry read:

Dearest Howl:

The final challenge is about to take place and I really need some of your special support. Please come home, I miss you.

Love Flyer

Claire read the note and turned to face Moon and her pack. She flashed them a smile and shifted back, asking Hedwig to lead her back to Hogwarts. Claire shifted and bounded behind Hedwig's shadow, eagerness fueling her every stride. She ran out of her forest and into the Forbidden Forest. As she reached the edge of the forest, she heard Dumbledore's voice, but she was still too far away to make clear what he was saying. Letting out a small whine, Claire continued on at a trot, Hedwig landing on her back for a ride. Nearing the arena, Claire shifted back to human and lingered at the walls, avoiding the eyes of people. She heard Harry being sent into the maze as Hedwig flew off her shoulder. Claire moved towards the entrance and slid into an open chair. Amid the noise of the crowd, Claire heard her name being called by Hermione. Glancing up, she saw her sitting with Ron. Claire smiled and went to sit with Hermione and Ron. "Claire, how are you?" Hermione asked when Claire nestled next to her.

"Just fine." Claire said.

Ron leaned forward and asked, "Where did you go?"

"Home." Claire said, "But I came back because Harry asked me to."

Just then a red flare shot up from the maze. "Oh no." Hermione said as some of the teachers went into the maze.

They returned shortly with Fleur Delacour, who looked like she had tangled with the dangerous end of one of the shrubs. Moments past and anxiety settled over the entire crowd. In a sudden flash, Harry appeared with the Cup and Cedric Diggery… who wasn't moving. Claire could smell the death hit the air and let out a light whimper. The rest of the crowd eventually figured that Cedric was dead when Harry refused to be parted from him and Cedric's father began to cry and scream, "That's my boy!"

Dumbledore eventually pried Harry off Cedric. He was then taken by Moody. Sensing something amiss, Claire moved to follow her father and Harry. She followed them at a distance and lingered in the doorway until she heard Moody ask, "Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

Harry had never mentioned that he went to a graveyard. Claire entered the room.

"'Marvelous creatures, Dragons, aren't they'. Do you think that miserable oaf would've sent you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder, could've provided you with Gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him strait to it?" Moody said. Claire could sense that something wasn't right. Apparently, so did Harry.

"It was you from the beginning! You put my name into the Goblet of Fire! You bewitched Krum!" Harry shouted at him.

"You won because I made it so, Potter! You ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so! And now the deed is done! The blood that runs in your veins runs within the Dark Lord! Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter!" Moody said, raising his wand, but Claire was faster; she shifted and had pinned Moody into the chair, knocking his wand away and holding him by the throat, growling.

'_Not a chance_.' Claire thought out loud to both Harry and Moody.

Dumbledore and the other teachers entered the room and Dumbledore gently placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and the wolkin released her hold. Her fangs were replaced by a wand; equally deadly yet not nearly as intimidating. Snape stepped forward and poured Veritaserum down Moody's throat. "What's my name?" Dumbledore asked, taking Moody by the throat.

"Albus Dumbledore." Moody said.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." The false Moody said.

Claire let out a small growl. "Is he in this room?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Moody glanced at the large chest in the corner of his room. Before anyone could move, Claire had crossed to the chest and ran her hand down by the lock. Immediately, the chest began to open. As the chest quieted, the lid opened and Claire looked down. There, lying in the corner in his underwear was her true father. "Dad, are you alright?" Claire asked, leaning over the edge.

Moody nodded a bit. Satisfied that her father was safe for the moment, Claire turned back around to see the false Moody change into Barty Crouch Jr. Barty glanced around in a nervous fashion before lunging at Harry. Quicker than a flash, Claire was between Barty and Harry with her teeth bared in her wolf form. Shying back into the chair, Barty sat back down. "Claire, take Harry out of here. Severus, alert the Dementors, they might find that one of their prisoners is missing." Dumbledore instructed.

Nodding her head, Claire gently took Harry's hand in her fangs and lead him away while Barty shouted, "I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

'_Come on Harry!_' Claire said, dropping Harry's hand and shifting back to her human form.

Claire led Harry to a small alcove nearby and sat him down. "Let me see that." Claire said gently.

Offering Claire his arm, Harry asked, "Where were you?"

"I went home for a bit… Caught up with my pack and all." Claire said, gently pulling his sleeve up to get a better look at the cut. "This whole incident solves who poisoned me."

"How so?" Harry asked, tipping his head slightly.

"Like I said before, not many people knew the harmful effects wolfsbane has on a wolkin or how to mask it's particular taste and texture. The only person who could have known all of that was Moody… or Crouch Jr. I guess." Claire explained, ripping the hem of her shirt to wrap the wound.

"Claire…" Harry said, taking her chin in his hand to tip her head to look at him. "I missed you."

Claire smiled. "I missed you to Harry." She said before leaning in to give Harry an innocent kiss.

THE END (Don't worry, I'm working on a sequel called Prey.)


End file.
